User talk:Lcawte
Making skins Hi! Thanks for your interest in making skins. Here's a page where I basically learned a bunch of basics and some useful info for making skins. If you need more info I can probably make a tutorial or just explain it. http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Customizing_Monaco swannie LCW SW WH 21:44, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for the link! I am going to make my own little testing wiki for practise! --Lcawte 14:35, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Example skin Hi, do you mean a sample skin for testing out making them? What you can do, and I what I do, is go to My Preferences --> Skin --> and then uncheck the box that says "Let admins override my skin choice" (or something like that). Then, go to User:Lcawte/monaco.css and create the page with the codes for your test skin. Then, if you press "Preview" it should show what the skin looks like that you have created on that page. This is usually what I do when I'm creating new skins. If you have any questions let me know. swannie LCW SW WH 16:11, 9 July 2009 (UTC) : I mean like if you were asking for one in the Forum, I need an example one to try out. --Lcawte 16:38, 9 July 2009 (UTC) ::Why don't you have a go at this one. swannie LCW SW WH 11:43, 12 July 2009 (UTC) ::: Err, Anything like alot more simple? I have no clues for that one :P --Lcawte 12:00, 12 July 2009 (UTC) ::::lol ok. How about this one. I think you could just use the main colors that the user gave and make just make a simple skin with them. Since they didn't really give anymore info that's all I'd say you should do. :D swannie LCW SW WH 20:43, 14 July 2009 (UTC) LightVDarkness Wiki Logo Can you make my logo for me please? The duedate is very close, and I don't think Swannie can finish it on time. Amy Cotton 14:57, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Logos Logos (here at Wikia) can be up to a width of 216px. Recently you created one for the Portugal Wiki, who asked for 216. There's nothing wrong with 155x155 (monobook size), but I'm just saying that you could go up to 216px. — Balistic :I know, I thought I would do Monobook as the user said it was ok, I know some people, including myself still prefer Monobook. First Monobook I have done! --Lcawte 07:47, 12 August 2009 (UTC) ::yeah, I still use Monobook myself. — Balistic Oceanliners Thanks so much. Thumbs up! Francisvillegov 18:34, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Marking for deletion Hello , I see you are doing very well at marking articles for speedy deletion but before we can decide wether or not to delete it we need to see what the page was actually shown before marking for deletion. All I am asking is please keep the content of the page when marking them for deletion. Thank You! 15:34, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :You do know you can just check the page history right? -- 16:54, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Rap Wiki Could you create me a logo for the Rap Wiki, which I recently adopted. Thanks.--Vault4 20:27, February 7, 2010 (UTC) 14:01, March 18, 2010 (UTC) erm... I am trying to make it in my own words as much as possible. 16:21, April 3, 2010 (UTC) oh well... nobody from the RuneScape Wiki edits this wiki except you and me so.. yeah, they don't know. How about I add a notice at the bottom of the pages saying ''Thanks to the RuneScape Wiki for the layout and idea? 16:32, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Teacher Hey there ! I see you have put yourseelf down as a teacher for theme creating. I am informing you that you have to contact myself before putting your name down for teacher role. 10:37, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations! You are now a teacher. I have edited your userpage to contain this information. Thanks, 11:00, April 5, 2010 (UTC) What is the software wich you use for creating logos? Misterr talk 15:50, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Puzzle Pirates favicon 13:21, April 10, 2010 (UTC)}} Bot Can you help me make a bot? 14:54, April 12, 2010 (UTC) I am looking for a logo for the 2052 wikia. i perfer anything atlantian, but i would also accept anything based on dragons, since the main characters of the books onwhich this wikia is based are dragons --cynder, high preistress of the temple of osiris, leader of the village of osiris, holder of the sacred dragon staff, and weilder of the dragon blade of war 11:56, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Themes I created 5 themes based off of Wikia's Obsession. Is there an appropriate place on this wiki to display/list non-requested themes for general use. You can see "Aqua Obsession" on the Thief Wiki to see what I'm talking about.--Sxerks 18:26, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :At one point in time I was thinking something similar, and I saw these two wikis created Other Skins & Wiki Skin Design. But, I think this wiki would work well for a place to request logos/themes as well as give admins stock resources to either use or as inspiration for what they may be requesting. Considering that the requests are only in the Forums here, and there are very few actual articles, I think they can coincide here. Beyond the Wikia Help, this would make a very good one-stop shop(instead of multiple wikis) for customizing the UI.--Sxerks 16:32, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ::If having them in the mainspace is a problem, a new namespace(like Stock: or something) can be easily added and the articles can be moved there. If you do have a namespace added ask that it be marked as content and have subpages. I notice that the Community University is using the Wiki namespace and subpages. --Sxerks 16:00, May 27, 2010 (UTC) ::I just noticed that there are 2 custom namespaces here already Logo: and Theme:, which are unused. I don't know what the Logo namespace is for, but the Theme NS looks like it will work just fine for listing stock items. I'm going to move the stuff I added to Theme:, could you would delete the redirects that are created.--Sxerks 16:06, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:59, June 2, 2010 (UTC) I'm say one thing.Forum:Kaczor Donald Wiki/logo.--Mantu7 08:05, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Logo Would you mind taking a look at my logo request? We would like it to be finished sometime soon, if possible. [[User:Blackclaw09|雨']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'晶須']] 02:17, June 15, 2010 (UTC) re:claiming I meant it in "the editor with most edits". 08:31, June 19, 2010 (UTC) + Bureaucrat plz Can you please add bureaucrat rights to my account? Oh and, congratulations on getting bureaucrat! :D 16:51, June 24, 2010 (UTC) # I obey Sarah's decision/opinion :P --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 16:53, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh plleease.... 11:58, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Sitenotice Can you fix this? -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 5:37 PM PST 26 Jun 2010 :I'm going to add something to it soon. --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 16:53, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Nice new article management tags I like the new tags you've been using on various requests. Helps see the status of the request and/pr what's missing. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 9:17 AM PST 29 Jun 2010 :Thanks --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 16:53, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the promotion I don't really need to have admin powers, but maybe I will need them if no other admin is available. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 9:58 AM PST 2 Jul 2010 Intelinks Do you want to link our wikis?? request w:c:es.logocreation Tell me if you are agree--Danke7 (talk) -Dragon Ball 22:15, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :I'd rather not.. the es version of the wiki has clearly just been copied and translated. The wiki is small, has the same logo (yes, that needs to be translated) and is not something I'd like the Logo Creation Wiki to be affiliated with at the moment. Also, we are mainly requests, so what is the need for interlanguage links? --Lcawte 15:24, July 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, is cleary that is a translation in many things but well the logo was transalted many weeks ago but the caché (i don't know if caché is the same in english) was very slowly. We have many features that here don't have and this is not a competition we help the users that doesn't know how to make a logo and we want to help the spanish community. In any case imagine that a person that speak english doesn't speak english and he doesn't know how to request his logo. Eh??? (Jeje sorry by my english but is intermediate, another example xD).--Danke7 (talk) -Dragon Ball 00:33, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Logo Can you make me a logo for my wiki PaperPedia? I need a simple logo for the monobook style. Thanks Paolino Paperino 09:20, August 16, 2010 (UTC) thank you I have long needed a logo and i appreciate this. rhank you very much. cynder, high preistress of the temple of osiris, leader of the village of osiris, holder of the sacred dragon staff, and weilder of the dragon blade of war 14:52, August 18, 2010 (UTC) wwwwww.2052.wikia.com Thanks for welcome message I appreciate that but I'm too bussy running a certain wiki, so you may not see me be fully active here, also that thing on my userpage? Yup! Every time I am welcomed on a wiki that happens to my userpage by default, wanna know how to do that? Type it in your Community Central userpage as a template! My main userpage is on the wiki I run, but that default userpage I made is on a subpage of mine there too! -- [[User:Mvtech|'Mvtech']]'Alone!' 11:13, August 30, 2010 (UTC) : I know how that works :) The welcome message was automated, and I'm bcrat on a bunch of wikis, and have written a MediaWiki extension or two.. so I know how things work around here. -[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 11:16, August 30, 2010 (UTC) An Eli Roth Hostel Film Series Wiki Logo Request :) Amanda Young 10:03, December 2, 2010 (UTC)Amanda YoungAmanda Young 10:03, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey i've just began a comprehensive wiki for the Hostel Film Series and am wondering if you could please supply a logo for the wiki http://hostel.wikia.com/wiki/Hostel_Wiki That's the link to the wiki above and this is the image i want At the size 480x 110 px Thanks :) Moving to Community Central All I know of the plan is they're going to try to move most of the pages and images to Community Central. Logo Creation's functions will somehow be integrated with the Content Team. I asked them to make me an admin there as well, but not sure if that will happen. Someone on Wikia staff (Dopp or Sannse?) was supposed to contact me via e-mail to give further details and info, but that hasn't happened yet. So, I don't know when it is going to happen or what exactly will happen. By the way cc.wikia.com is not Community Central. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 23 Jul 2011 11:37 PM Pacific : Yeah, its Community Council, I forgot :P Might poke sannse on skype during the week if you don't get anything soon. --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 07:43, July 24, 2011 (UTC) ::See User blog:Fandyllic/Some details on merge with Community Central. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 26 Jul 2011 7:51 AM Pacific Adminship CAn you make me an Admin. ' Inuyasha-titan' ' Talk • ' 04:03, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Adopt? Hi! I am interested in adopting this wiki, since Fandyllic is "winding down", as explained in his blog and the main page. Thank You! -- 11:32, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Do my logo? Click Lenopow (talk) (Blog) 13:31, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Admin I would like to be an admin here and I saw that there was an opening. I have expierience in being an admin I am one at ATPedia. Awesume 21:51, February 9, 2012 (UTC) : I don't think there would be any point since you havent made that many edits here --'Tama63''' 09:21, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Anime Boys Wiki Logo Can you help me create a logo for anime boys wiki